Let Love In
by xxloveitawayxx
Summary: Dr. Olsen is able to handle anything life throws at her. Acing college, the police academy, and even medical school. Now on her last rotation, Dr. Olsen faces a tricky situation life threw at her. Dr. Connor Rhodes.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Olsen was born and raised in Chicago. The city was her home, and she loved it dearly. Olivia graduated from Loyola with a bachelor's degree in forensic science and kinesiology at the age of 20. She had a heart for science and medicine, but it was during her last year in school that she decided to pursue a career as a police officer for the city. Though her family was against her decision, Olivia became a patrol officer at the age of 21 instead of going to medical school. At the age of 25 Olivia became one of Chicago's youngest female detectives in the intelligence unit. However after 3 years of working for CPD, her heart felt a calling for medicine. She got into medical school at Rush university and currently is in her last residency, emergency medicine. With the help of family, her uncle Dr. Charles, Olivia was placed at Chicago med for her emergency medicine rotation. This rotation would help Olivia decide if she wanted to become an ER doctor or a forensic pathologist.

Sitting at the corner of the bar at Molly's, Olivia stared into her drink, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, Olsen!" A familiar voice shouted over the music, chatter, and laughter of others in the bar. Olivia snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to see Detective Erin Lindsey and Detective Jay Halstead making their way over to her. They were good friends of hers, along with the others in Voight's unit.

"Glad you guys could make it" Olivia said before taking a sip of her jack and coke.

"Well Erin said you're starting your ER rotation tomorrow so this might be the last time I'll see you in a while huh?" Jay joked as Erin ordered them beers.

"Nah, you might find me here after every shift if it goes bad" Olivia laughed.

"Do you know where you're placed?" Erin asked with two beers in her hand, handing one to Jay.

"My uncle got me into Chicago Med!" Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh right, Dr. Charles! Nice, a great hospital" Erin said

"You'll probably run into my brother then." Jay said

"Will works at Chicago Med?" Olivia asked

"Yep, I'll tell him to go easy on ya" Jay teased

Olivia scoffed.

"It might be the other way around" Erin laughed at Jay, getting a nod of approval from Olivia. Olivia spent one more hour with them before heading to her apartment in Bucktown.

The next morning Olivia's alarm shot her awake at 5AM. She had to be at Chicago Med by 7AM, so she showered and ate a good breakfast before hopping on the bus. The bus ride was half an hour, though her car would have gotten her there in 15 minutes.

Before walking in, Olivia called her uncle.

"Liv! You here yet?" Her uncle asked

"I'm here, about to walk in." Olivia said, feeling nervous.

"Great, well I'm a bit busy, but maybe we'll find each other to get lunch later?" He suggested

"Yeah, sounds good. Hey, no one knows I'm your neice right?" Olivia asked. She didn't want anyone there to treat her differently.

"Nope, and we can keep it that way if you'd like" He said

"Yeah, I'd like that" Olivia said as she headed to the main doors.

"Okay kiddo, good luck" He said

She laughed, thanked him and hung up.

Walking into Chicago med, the familiar sounds of a hospital rushed into ears. It felt good to be back in medicine, and she started to get excited more than nervous. Walking up the ER main station, she rain into the charge nurse, Maggie Lockwood.

"Hi, I'm starting my ER rotation, where can I find Sharon Goodwin?" Olivia asked

Maggie looked at her with warm, yet skeptical eyes.

"Oh, we've been expecting you. Follow me" She said kindly, as she walked out of the station and lead Olivia past the ER.

"welcome to Chicago Med, I'm Maggie" She introduced herself.

"Olivia Olsen, and thank you for showing me to her office" Olivia replied shaking Maggie's hand.

"Anytime, I'll see you back out on the floor soon" Maggie said before leaving Olivia in front of Sharon's office doors.

Sharon knew Olivia was Dr. Charles' niece, and didn't have a problem with it. If Dr. Charles was a genius, his niece had to be a better one.

After getting situated, Olivia was back on the ER floor and thrown right in. The first case of the day popped in. Paramedics rushed through the ER doors with a man on a gurney.

"Dr. Halstead, Dr. Rhodes, and April, take him to trauma bay 2!" Maggie ordered as all three of those people whizzed past Olivia.

"Olsen, I'd get over there if I were you" Maggie said to Olivia. Olivia snapped out of her daze and ran behind them to catch up.

"What do we got?" Will asked

"Male late 40's dropping his kids off to school when he had a heart attack. Drove his car into a building" One of the paramedics said as they rushed him on the gurney down to his assigned bed.

Though he was being bagged, Olivia noticed he was getting paler. She grabbed his wrist to get a pulse and realized it was dropping.

"He's crashing!" Olivia shouted getting the attention of Dr. Rhodes, Dr. Halstead, and April.

"Good morning to you too, Olivia" Halstead teased as he checked the pulse too.

April and Dr. Rhodes gave her an odd look.

"Dr. Olsen, ER rotation, we need to start compressions stat!" Olsen said out of breath from running.

"Get on it then, Dr. Olsen" Halstead ordered.

With the gurney moving, and everyone pushing it, it was hard to get compressions going. She suddenly felt two strong hands on her waist, and before she knew it she was straddling the patient.

"Compressions now!" Dr. Rhodes demanded, and she began in the blink of an eye. She didn't have time to process the fact that Dr. Rhodes lifted her onto a patient.

Once settled into his bed, April brought the crash cart.

"Off, Olsen" Halstead said, helping her down as Dr. Rhodes got the paddles charged. Olivia continued compressing until Dr. Rhodes got the patient back with the paddles.

After that Olivia took a step back to let Dr. Halstead and Dr. Rhodes stabilize the patient. Her head was spinning, and her heart was racing.

"Great job Dr. Olsen" April said to her kindly as she walked past her. Olivia, seeing that the patient as good under Rhodes and Halstead, snuck away to the locker room to sit and realize she just started her ER rotation.

"Great way to start off your ER rotation huh?" Will's voice echoed. Olivia looked up and saw Will walking towards her with a smile.

"A memory forever engrained in my head" Olivia said back, standing up.

"welcome to Chicago med. I have strict orders from Jay that I am to make this a pleasant rotation for you" Will said with a smile, making Olivia laugh.

"Thanks, I'll take all the help I can get" Olivia said, walking back out with Will.

"Well you're off to a good start, next time just think and act. Don't think too hard, go with your instincts" Will advised.

"It's so fast paced" Olivia said

"That's emergency medicine for you" Will said

"who's the other doctor?" Olivia asked as they stopped at the desk for Will to look at some charts.

"Dr. Rhodes?" Will asked.

"Yeah the hulk that threw me on the patient" Olivia said

"Dr. Connor Rhodes. The trauma fellow, so you're attending. He's got a bad and good side, and seems to always be in a bad mood so, tread lightly" Will said, making Olivia's eyebrows brunch.

 _Great, she has a pain in the ass attending._

From the other side of the nurse's station, Connor watched Will and the new med student talk. They seem to have known each other outside of the hospital. From his first impression, the new doctor knew what she was doing, but just needed a little pushing. He didn't want to make too many assumptions, but was curious.

The next few days at Chicago Med were rough. She met another med student who was in her ER rotation, but was much younger than her. Olivia felt competitive and jumped at any opportunity that came her way. However, it wasn't easy. For some reason, she always seemed to screw up or not know what to do when Dr. Rhodes was around, and he always had some smart ass comment to say about it. It was aggravating. She had mixed feelings about him. He was handsome, cocky, intelligent, and passionate. She wanted him but also wanted to punch him in the face. Friday night finally rolled around. It was 6PM and her shift was done.

Sitting in the locker room, Olivia packed up and was about to head out when Will and April walked in.

"Leaving Dr. Olsen?" April asked

"Yeah, finally" Olivia said with a smile.

"We're going to Molly's at 8. Care to join?" Will asked

"I'll let you know. I just survived my first week. I need some _me_ time" Olivia said making April nod and laugh.

"Well come out to celebrate!" April said

"I'll text ya guys!" Olivia said before leaving.

Dr. Rhodes watched the brunette doctor say her goodbyes to Maggie. She had changed into workout leggings and a t-shirt with a jean jacket. For the first time Connor took her body in. A smile, unbeknownst to himself, began to form on his face. He liked what he saw.

"See something you like, Dr. Rhodes?" Dr. Charles asked, coming up behind him, scaring him out of his daze.

"Uh-uhm, the clock. Time to go!" Rhodes covered up, pointing to the digital clock above the nurses station

"Have a good night Dr. Rhodes" Dr. Charles said, knowing that the young doctor was checking his niece out.


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who want to know what Dr. Olivia Olsen looks like, I have a collection on my polyvore site. My username is xxloveitawayxx. There you can find character info and outfit pictures of various chapters!

After being bombarded with texts from Will, Jay, and Erin, Olivia caved and went to Molly's.

It was packed with familiar faces from the PD and FD.

"Olivia!" A familiar voice shouted. She turned to see Kelly Severide.

A sweet smile formed on her face and butterflies erupted in her stomach. Kelly and Olivia went on a few dates, never officially got together, but remained good friends.

"I heard you survived your first week at Chicago Med" He said as he hugged her tight.

"I did! I'm still alive, but not sure if I'm as sane as I was on Monday" Olivia joked making him chuckle.

"Let me get you a drink" he offered. Olivia nodded and followed him to the bar.

In a corner booth, Connor sat with Will, April, and Ethan. Ethan and Will were talking about a case, but someone caught Connor's eyes.

 _Dr. Olivia Olsen._

She had just walked into the bar and was in a deep conversation with one of the Chicago Fire crew. Something weird formed in his stomach. A feeling of _jealousy_.

Jay, Erin, and Adam soon joined Olivia and Kelly. After a few minute with them, and Jay telling Olivia that his brother was in the bar, Olivia decided to go hunt for Will. She made her way through the packed bar to see Will, April, and Ethan at a corner booth.

"Newbie!" April exclaimed as Olivia slid in next to April.

"Jay sends his regards from the other end of the bar" Olivia joked at Will making him laugh

"So are we gonna see you bright and early Monday?" Ethan asked with an amused smile.

"You guys haven't scared me off just yet" Olivia said with a wink before finishing what was left of her jack and coke.

"Let me get you another one?" Will asked

"No, it's fine. I'll go up there" Olivia said waving him off.

The table's conversation continued as Olivia made her way to the bar.

"Herman!" Olivia shouted to the by day fire fighter and by night bartender.

"Princess Olivia! Jack?" He shouted over the music and laughter

Olivia nodded and got a wink back from Herman. She relaxed against the bar and smiled to herself. She was happy to come out and have fun.

"Princess Olivia?" A familiar voice asked with an amused tone. Olivia turned to see Connor Rhodes beside her.

"Herman and I go way back. It's his nickname for me" Olivia said, starting to fidget.

"Hmm, fitting" Connor said, before taking a swig of his beer to hide his forming smile.

"Excuse me?" Olivia snapped

Connor shrugged with a smile, making Olivia scoff. He liked frustrating her; she looked beautiful when emotions ran through her face.

"Just because you're the trauma fellow doesn't mean you own the hospital" Olivia reminded

"I never said I did" He replied back

"You act like it and actions speak louder than words" Olivia reminded him back

"So feisty, and to a trauma fellow too?" Connor teased knowing it would make her more upset.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Nice talking to you Dr. Rhodes" Olivia said as Herman put her drink in front of her. She took it and turned to leave, but he caught her at her elbow.

"Hold on Princess, I've got some questions" He said, pulling her back. Olivia's heart fluttered and she found herself giving in to his pull. With his other hand he took her drink out of her hand and set it on the bar counter.

"What?" Olivia asked, unsure of what else to say.

"So, tell me, what's your story?" He asked, intrigued.

Olivia looked at him slightly perplexed.

Why was he so suddenly interested in her?

"My story?" She asked

"Yeah, why medicine?" He asked

Across the bar the table of doctors and nurses stared at Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Olsen chatting.

"Do I see sparks?" April asked making Ethan chuckle.

Will looked a bit annoyed. He felt protective of Olivia, and he also wasn't too sure about Connor.

At the opposite end of the bar, at a lone table was Dr. Charles reading a journal article off of his iPad and sipping on whiskey. However, he was keeping a close eye on Olivia and Connor.

The two were conversing and standing rather close to each other.

"I graduated from Loyola with a forensics and kinesiology degree, but decided to join the police force after graduation" Olivia said getting a raised eyebrow from Connor.

"May I ask why?" he asked

"Hard to explain. I knew I liked medicine, but I wanted a thrill along with justice" She said

"Well that's what trauma medicine is" He said making her chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm getting that now, but I liked working for CPD. I ended up in the intelligence unit, which is how I know Will's brother" Oliva said pointing out Erin, Jay, and Adam. Connor gave a quick glance before nodded.

"But you knew medicine is where your heart was" He said making her nod.

"Yep, and here I am" Olivia muttered raising her glass before taking a sip.

She looked up at him to see him looking at her. Not staring, but studying. She felt her cheeks go warm and hoped the dark lighting wouldn't give away her blushing face. However, what got her nerves up what was she saw in her periphery.

 _Her uncle._

"Um, well I'm gonna go to the ladies. Excuse me" She muttered quickly, setting down her drink and leaving Connor as fast as she could.

She pushed her away to the other end of the bar and slide in the chair across from her Uncle.

"Are you following me?" Olivia snapped quietly

Dr. Charles didn't move his eyes from the journal he was reading but did let out a little laugh.

"Seriously Uncle Dan!" Olivia whined

"Oh hush, I'm always here" He said, looking at her with a warm smile.

Olivia relaxed just a bit.

"Why so defensive?" He questioned

"Oh don't you psychoanalyze me" She warned making him laugh.

"Relax Liv, enjoy your first weekend off. It may be your last in a few weeks" He teased.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you much this week" Olivia said

"No worries, it was a busy week for all of us" He said

"I like the hospital." Olivia said

"Good, I knew it would be a good fit for you" He replied back

"Everyone is so smart and _opinionated_ " Olivia said making her uncle chuckle.

"Well you are surrounded by extremely talented and intelligent doctors and nurses. I wouldn't expect less" He said making her nod.

"I like the trauma rotations so far. Now I'm not sure if I want to stick to pathology or trauma" Olivia said

"Wait till the end of your rotation to decide that. For now focus on the rotation itself" Dr. Charles advised

She nodded and took a sip of her drink

"How's your dad?" He asked

Olivia's mother and Dr. Charles were siblings. Her mother was a lawyer, but passed away from cancer when Olivia was 13. Her father was a rising chef at the time, and she also has a sister who is just three years younger than her.

"He's good. Living the life in L.A" Olivia said. Olivia's father quickly climbed the restaurant chain in Chicago. By the time she was 16, he had two restaurants in the Gold Coast, and when she turned 18 he moved to L.A. and opened two more restaurants. Business was booming for her father, and he ended up re-marrying in California.

"Does he know you're in medical school?" Dr. Charles asked

"No, he thinks I'm still with PD. We don't really have deep conversations Uncle Dan. It's more of a hi and bye kind of thing" Olivia muttered.

"Well your mother would have been extremely proud of you" He said making her smile

"Jackie is coming to visit next weekend" Olivia said, referring to her younger sister.

"Oh is she? What's she up to in California?" Dr. Charles asked

"She's practicing law out there. Making mom proud" Olivia said

Connor waited, wondering if Olivia decided to not go back to talk to him. He glanced around the bar and saw her chatting with Dr. Charles. They seemed like they were having an in depth conversation, which made him wonder if she knew him outside of the hospital.

Connor made his way back to the table.

"Hey, where's Olivia?" Will asked him

Connor shrugged

"She's chatting with Dr. Charles back there. Do they know each other?" Connor asked

"I don't know, she probably met him this week" April said

Will knew about the familial relationship but didn't let the secret out.

"So what do you think of her?" Ethan asked Connor

All eyes were on him.

"Doctor-wise? "He asked

"What other way is there?" Will countered

Connor cleared his throat.

"She's smart, knows what she's doing, but just needs that extra push of confidence" Connor said hoping no one would say anything more about Olivia Olsen. Her name alone gave him butterflies.


End file.
